Tapions Apprentice
=Tapions apprentice by ZtapionZ= =Chapter1: Tale Of A Hero, Power, And Return.= We are now warriors. In the years past we were peaceful. We lived and advanced. Until the kash-var destroyed our innocents. The kash-var are a race who believe they should be the only race in the universe they find ways to destroy all other races. When they reached our planet they unlashed a beast from the center of our planet. This demon destroyed three quarters of our planets population. That’s when a magician found the sword and ocarinas. Two of our only warriors, Tapion and his little brother minothia each took an ocarina hoping to distract the beast. The ocarinas were enchanted like the sword. Even though the two warriors didn’t know how to play they played beautifully. And the melody seemed to fill the beast with rage. And while it was distracted the magician sliced it in half. The lower half was sealed in minothia and the upper half in tapion. The warriors were congratulated greatly. But to make sure this beast doesn’t get free again tapion and minothia were each sealed in a music box with their ocarinas and sent away to the opposite ends of the galaxy. They were promised freedom once the magician knew how to destroy the beast the hurudigarn. Sense they left we found no way to destroy the beast. Still no way so they are still out there. Never forgotten the magician died soon after and the sword was left in his tomb. Every one of our people learned how to fight with our fists, energy and swords. We haven’t seen the kash-var since. Or that is what they told us in school. I was never even sure this tapion or minothia exist or not all I know is that our planet used to me more lush than how it is now. Pictures say we had forests instead of deserts a green sky instead of red. And clear water. Again only in stories and pictures. One thing I know is happening right now that I know is true is that at our planets core there is five gems these gems control the balance of our planet. Is one was to go missing our planet would go into chaos for a year and then blow up. It is my duty to guard them. It may seem like a big deal but on this planet it is on the bottom of the job status. It is boring and nothing ever happens. At least I guard it at night. There’s another person who guards it during the day. So I am free during the day. Or I’m sleeping but I make it around for a few hours before I’m so tired I can barely stand. Then I go to bed. I’m eighteen I am a bad fighter. I use both my sword and fists but I cannot seem to get them to move fast enough. I can’t control my energy. I was put on this job before I could learn it in training. But I’m one of the few who chose to use sword and fists. I figured I would never drop the job someone had to do it. But I also figured tapion and minothia didn’t exist. Only our elder had been alive when they left. But he was a baby and our race lives a good 500 years he’s about 600. We don’t age fast. I’m only 18 so I’m still considered a child to my people. My old mentor said I was under average with both my fighting skills. All the kids in my class shunned me. And when our old guardian died they all pointed to me. One night while I was on guard I felt a presence. A feeling deep in my stomach. Like something or someone, was approaching. I grabbed the hilt of my sword. And unsheathed it slightly. The power got stronger. Whatever it was it was close. But nothing came so I went back to the core. But no matter where I went I still felt it. When the sun rose I met tori at the top of the stairs to the core. Tori were about 100. He had been the guard since he was 18 too. He knew the job inside in and out. That is was boring. “Morning tori.” I said with a yawn “you don’t have your ocarina zarr. Where is it?” I looked down on my belt he was right. Every guard has an ocarina that he keeps to warn the village of danger. The caves echoes amplify the sound so we could tell the warriors someone was breaking in. we never got to use it though. I practiced at home and could get a good melody. “I must of left it down the cave.” I ran back down the stairs and saw that it was on the floor. I walked over and picked it up brushed off the dirt then dropped it again. the power had increased greatly. I fell to one knee, and waited for the shock of the power to subside. When tori walked in the room I was just getting up. “What’s wrong you look kind of red.” he said pointed to my face. “Oh nothing guesses I’m a bit tired.” I walked out of the room fastening my ocarina to my belt. The power kept getting stronger. Fast. I walked to town and instead of going to bed I went to a diner. I was starving. When I walked inside a few people turned to look. When they saw it was me they pretended not to notice. I went and ordered some food. I walked towards a table. But I didn’t make it. The sheer magnitude of the power raked at my stomach. I dropped my tray and fell to both knees. People looked towards me and raised an eyebrow. “Someone is coming…someone powerful.” and at that they laughed. Then the manager walked over to me. “Thanks for the show but I think you should leave now.” I got up “I will” “Good.” I walked out. All the dignity I had shattered in there. And I was still hungery. If I was right about this power it would come soon, and the only one who might listen to me is the elder. Might, but probably not. I walked to the opposite end of town was a house sat inside was the elder. At the front door there were two guards’ swords at their waists ocarinas in their hands. I usually chose to be my sword on my back. “What are you doing here zarr?” the guard on the right said in a hostile voice. “I need to speak to the elder its urgent.” “Why should we believe you?” “You just need to.” I said my voice wavering from the magnitude of the power. “Let him in.” a voice sighed from inside the hut. The guards hesitantly stepped aside. I walked in. “what is it zarr.” the elder said slowly. “Elder last night I barely felt the presence of a distant power but now it is so close it feels like I’m being torn apart.” “And all of a sudden you can use your energy to since power. Just leave.” “Fine.” I said turning towards the door. “We’ll play it how you want it.” I walked out of his house and was tripped by one of the two guards. “Get lost.” No matter what happened now the power was getting closer. And closer. And closer. Till I couldn’t stand it anymore. I screamed. A scream of pain. But then the power vanished. Gone just like that. A tremble shook the ground and I looked up in the sky. A shimmer like a sparkle in the sky. People rushed out of building and looked up too. The shimmer became a dot and the dot a smear and the smear a sillouete. The silhouette of a ship. It landed. Warriors un sheathed their swords I was still on my knees.one hovered over me. ”you should go Zarr. This is no match for you.” “No” I said and got to my feet unsheathing my sword. He scoffed. The ships door opened with a hiss. I gulped. A figure stepped out. It was someone I had seen before only in pictures and text it was the hero every one frets over in school and said they were going to be like when they grew up. The warrior that stepped off the ship was tapion. =Chapter 2 Tale Of a Thief.= People stared in amazement. Some lowed there swords and most looked as though they would faint. He looked around twenty which was young for someone who had to be 600 years old. He looked around wide eyed. “um…hi?” he said mildly a little shy. He wore no sword and There was a string on his belt for an ocarina. But no ocarina. The crowd parted and the elder walked up to tapion. “are you…tapion?” he asked wide eyed. “y…es” the warrior responded. “how? why? Hurudigarn? Dead?” the elder said in a furry of questions.“don’t worry about the hurudigarn. Its dead. Been for a while I mean it takes a while to get here from a crossed the western quadrant. It was killed on a planet called Earth.”“Earth?”“yea!” Tapion said over existed“you see Hoi ,the last of the Kash-var, freed the bottom half of the hurudigarn and sent it earth were he used the Dragon balls to unseal my music box. And when I was freed I had trouble to keep it in me it eventually became hole. But the fighters on Earth are amazing. They destroyed it.”“what are the dragon balls?”“there are seven of them and if you collect all seven a giant dragon comes and grants you a single wish.”“and what happened to the enchanted ocarina?”Tapion sighed “it was destroyed by the hurudagarn.”“and your sword?”“I gave it to one of the Earthlings, Trunks. He was the kindest to me and he was just a kid. Just like minothia”“and what of Hoi? Did he survive?” a smug look crossed tapions face. “the hurudigarn stepped on him.” then the elder did some thing amazing. He got down on one knee and bowed. Then Gaza the greatest swordsman did so too. Then every one else in the area did so as well. I was still so shocked at seeing him I didn’t. then the soldier next to me pulled me down to the ground. “show some respect boy!” I looked up while everyone was looking down and saw that Tapion was looking me right in my eyes and the great power returned. It was him. the power was him. So why could I only feel it?A bead of sweat rolled down my face. Tapion’s power was great.“please don’t bow to me guys… it makes me feel weird.” everyone got up. “and of minothia?” the elder said eyes glistening. “I dono dead probably.” Tapion said in a sadden voice. “if the bottom half was free then has dead.”“we are all sorry for your loss.” the elder went to bow again then stopped himself.The poor boy in the pictures was dead the little one with a smile always on his face. He was dead.“it doesn’t matter. He would be glad I made it home. That the demon is dead.” Tapion looked down. “come lets go talk. The elder said to him. Every one go back to your jobs and meals or what ever it was you were doing.” the elder put an arm on tapions back let us go eat you must be starving.”“oh ok.” tapion studded.As they walked through the crowd every one parted to let them through. As he walked past me he gave a backward look towards me. And I just barely saw a smile before he looked forward again.. “now what to do to you.” the warrior who pulled me down said. he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards Gaza who was looking at Tapion. “this one was looking to not bow to tapion when every one else did.” Gaza looked down on me his eyes burning with disgust. “why Zarr! this i9s exactly what I would expect from you.”“I didn’t I was so shocked.”“so. When he came we were all shocked. Go back to the core and relive Tori. You have duty for the next day and a half.”I clenched my fists. In my head I through my fist forward and I heard Gaza’s face give a satasfactory crunch under it. Blood streamed out of Gaza’s nose. He lauched forward arms outstretched. I ducked forward and puched him in the stomach. Then I through him on the ground and stepped on his chest.All in my head. “come on. Move it.” he shoved me towards the core. I still hadn’t eaten or slept for 20 hours. How would I keep my self from falling asleep? I looked toward the elders house in the doorway tapion was looking over his shoulder at me. Again.I walked towards the core. When I walked inside tori was up against the back wall staring at his ocarina. She looked at me. “why back so soon?”“tapion returned.”“what? Your playing a joke on me aren’t you.”“no dead serious came from the sky in a ship. Oh and I have come to relive you im in trouble for nothing. Day and a half.”“again? Last time you almost fell asleep. Did you get any sleep?”“no.” I sighed. “too bad. See ya in a day and a half.”“yeah sure what ever.” Tori walked out of the room almost bouncing. She must be so glad to not have to sit here for a day. this happens frequently.I get in trouble and get put on extra hours of duty.I sat down. this was going to be a long day and a half. When I awoke something didn’t feel right. I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I just did. I remember being wide awake a left then… I was here on the wall sleeping. I looked around it still felt wrong. I looked around my eyes adjusting to the darkness scene the torches burned out. The three gems glowed in the center of the room. Wait …three? There was supposed to be five. Two were missing! I heard foot steps near the door. I unsheathed my sword. “stop now!” I screameda voice sounded towards the door. “it seems you will is strong that spell should have you still sleeping. It seems I have underestimated you. But oh well I have a part of your planets core and there is nothing that you can do to stop me from eliminating your race now!” the stranger said beginning in a whisper and ending in a shout. “Now you will know the power of the Kash-var like you should!” Kash-var? Tapion said they were dead! “I will not let you leave this room with those. “I know you could beat me Zarr so instead of taking these ill transport each of them to a different plant I control!”“No!” I screamed. Launching myself forward with my sword out stretched. It seemed to bounce off an invisible shield. I landed on the ground. I picked up my ocarina and played four notes: the song of danger. Now the thief was chanting. “esplanch en foren laszed la menora se plantedet espanian!” I only recognized the last word. It was a planet. The thief held up on of the crystals and chanted some more. “telonote!” with a flash it was gone I stood up and slashed at the thief’s force field but it was no good at this point the had done his first line of chanting with the planet being frendes and held up the next gem and said “telonote!” it was gone too. I saw the shield disappear. “you’ll pay for doing that.” I said through gritted teeth. And I through my sword forward and missed. The thief jumped back. “missed I see.”I looked down and saw the dust on the floor I dropped on my knees and through the dust in his eyes. “ash you son of a earthling!” he rubbed his eyes but already took the time to put the hilt of my sword in his stomach. He grabbed were it connected and then bent forward blood spewed out of his mouth. I untied my ocarina and used the string to tie his hand behind his back. At that time Tori, Gaza, Sarin, another elite warrior, and Tapion ran in. “what happened?” Gaza said in his superior voice. I got up ocarina in hand.“im not sure who he is but he took two of the gems and teleported them to two different planets.”“And you just let him? What kind of guard are you? Now our planet is going to die!”“I didn’t mean to! I know the names of the planets he sent them to!” I said using all my breath. “we can get them!”“we have no way of getting there!” Gaza spat in my face.“hold on.” Tapion said. And every one in the room looked up at him. What gems are you talking about?”“ there were five gems here that ensure the balance of our world. And if one goes missing the planet will go into distress for a year and blow up.” Gaza looked at me. “we had Zarr guarding it but he obviously failed the job.”Tapion was doing it again he was staring. he heard a whisper. “Zarr…” as if Tapion had whispered it under his breath. Tapion looked up “you could use the ship I came home in.” he said to Gaza as if he as never whispered my name.“actually I could go and get then myself, it would take me less that two months if it all goes well.” the other warriors stared at Tapion. Before Tapion could say another word, Gaza shouted “you cant leave! You just got back!”“no, im going. Ill leave in the morning, but I would like to take someone with me, though im not sure who.”“I would be honored if you took me.” Tapiion gave Gaza a backward glance. “you see, the thing is I wouldn’t want to take you, your just…controlling. No. I think I will take some one else other than you. Gaza gaped at Tapion. “But…Tapion!” I was sure I heard just a hint of panic in Gaza’s usually cool voice. “actually…” Tapion said looking at me from the corner of his eye. “I would like to take this one here.” Category:Fan Fiction